


a close one

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Mentions of Injuries, Mentions of crying, Sympathetic Deceit, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Virgil and Deceit (kind of sort of not really) learn to tolerate each other after Patton is injured
Relationships: Moceit, Moxiety
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil had been crying so hard his eyeshadow definitely needed wiped off and reapplied.

If he could even begin to try to leave Patton’s side.

No one really knew the full story of what had happened.

Patton had went to the Imagination after being invited by Roman earlier that day, and was excited to be going.

Virgil had threatened the fanciful side with death if anything happened.

Which was probably why when something did happen, and Roman came back with a wounded Patton in his arms, he went to the moral side’s deceitful boyfriend instead.

And once Deceit was done tending to injuries and reassured Roman that Patton would be okay, he very carefully put the moral side down in his room.

Then Virgil had to be told otherwise one way or another someone would die if he had to find out by himself.

And even then, he was still threatening to kill Deceit.

“I told you we shouldn’t have let him go,” Virgil said.

“Right, so risk upsetting our boyfriend? You would kill me for that,” the deceitful side pointed out.

The anxious side rolled his eyes. “I would kill you if I didn’t already know Patton loves you too.”

Deceit felt the human side of his face heat up in a blush. 

“I know you hate me and you think I’m evil, but you know I’d never hurt Patton.”

Virgil didn’t respond for a few minutes.

Patton’s hand felt cold in his own, but thank god he was still breathing.

“Well....it was a close one, but at least he’ll be okay.”

Deceit carefully and slowly walked round to the other side of the bed, being ready to defend himself from a sudden attack.

“Thank goodness for that,” he agreed, finally sitting down.

It was going to be a long night ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

“Did Roman tell you what happened?” Virgil asked after a while of sitting in silence.

Deceit hesitated. “Apparently, they got separated by accident. When Roman heard Patton’s screams he ran off in that direction, and killed the beast that attacked him.”

Virgil had shifted closer to the bed, closer to Patton’s side. Despite having not exactly woken up, he had been half awake earlier to make sure both of them were there.

Even if the moral side was still sleeping, that half awake moment was enough to calm Virgil down.

“So then Roman brought Patton back to you?”

Deceit nodded. “He thought you’d have killed him right on the spot.”

Virgil was set to deny it, but had to admit to himself that he would have most likely reacted that way.

“So, I fixed up Patton, and I asked Roman what happened. It took a while to talk, but I was patient. And I told him it wasn’t his fault, these things happen and Patton would be okay.”

“Did he believe you?”

“Not at first, but eventually.”

They fell into silence again.

“Um.....thank you, for taking care of Patton,” Virgil said eventually.

He never thought in all his life he’d actually thank Deceit for something.

“It’s fine. At least he’s okay.”

Virgil smiled softly as he felt Patton softly squeeze his hand.

“Yeah.”


End file.
